1. Field
Aspects described herein relate generally to low noise, compact compressor systems and assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Rotary compressors may be used for a number of cooling applications. For example, rotary compressors may be incorporated within refrigerators, countertop beverage dispensers, freezers, coolers and air conditioners for automobiles, buses, trucks and ships. Compressors come in a number of configurations, for example, reciprocating compressors, and rotary compressors such as rolling piston compressor, rotary vane compressors, scroll compressors, rotary screw compressors, centrifugal compressors, and swing compressors.
Reciprocating compressors use reciprocating piston within a cylinder to compress fluids having entered the system through a suction line, and delivers the high pressure fluid via a discharge port. Rotary vane compressors typically include a rotor with a number of blades associated with radial slots of the rotor. The rotor is mounted so as to be offset with the overall housing such that when the rotor turns, the vanes create a series of continuously changing volumes. Rotary scroll compressors include interleaving scrolls where one of the scrolls orbits the other eccentrically without rotating, causing fluid to be trapped and compressed between the scrolls. Rotary screw compressors employ helical screw rotors enmeshed together to force fluid through the compressor. Centrifugal compressors create a pressure differential by using a rotor or impeller to add kinetic energy to a continuous flow of fluid. This kinetic energy is converted to potential energy by slowing the flow through a diffuser. A swing compressor is a variation of a rolling piston compressor with a swinging integrated vane-roller assembly instead of shuttling vane in a vane slot against a rolling roller-piston.